I Love You My Tomato
by WolfEmperor52
Summary: Please read and review :D Spain yells at Romano and Romano runs away to Frances house. Story is better than the summary I suck at summaries and titles :P Spamano Rated T for words


**Disclaimer- I do not own Hetalia or any of the characters in it :(**

**A.N~ Hope you like my story and please tell me what I can work on. No flames!**

* * *

Spain was just so angry (and a tad bit jealous) but hearing Romano say he would rather go stay with France that he grabbed Romano by the collar of his shirt and slammed him against the wall. "Shut up! If you want to go live with France go ahead!" He spat at Romano with venom seeping out of each word he let go of Romano and stormed off to his room , shocked at Spain's actions, just slid to the didn't even notice the tears starting to fill up the corner of his eyes until they started to cascade down his face. He was still in shock he didn't even remember walking to his room when he woke up the next morning.

Romano woke up terrified that Spain would snap at him again. He never, in all his time with Spain, has seen him act this way and it really scared him. He decided he couldn't stay and risk Spain yelling again so he packed his stuff and for once in his life listened to Spain. He was going to France's house.

Spain woke up and apparently totally forgot about what he did last night. He went in search of his Tomato but couldn't find him. /he's probably still in bed/ Spain thought running to Romano's room. As he opened the door he was just about to tell his Tomato's name but stopped and paled. /where's his stuff, his clothes, his pictures/ he tried to find any sign of what happened and found a note on the bed

"I did what you said to and went to live with France not like you would care Stupid Tomato Bastard" -Romano

All of a sudden like a wave the memories came flooding back to Spain. He dropped the note and whispered to himself horrified. "What have I done."

Romano got in his car after he packed all his things and took off to Frances house. The whole way there he kept thinking about how Spain reacted the way he did. A couple of weeks ago he finally realized he loved Spain but didn't know how to tell him so he went to France for advice which probably wasn't the best thing to do. France said to try to get Spain jealous and hope that he would get so jealous and confess his love if he did love him. Romano was expecting Spain to confess his love not slam him against a wall and yell at him. All this thinking about Spain brought tears to his eyes and soon they began to cascade down his cheek.

/So...Spain doesnt love me then whats the point of staying if it'll just bring him heartache/

Romano was still crying when he reached Frances house. He slowly walked to the front door hoping France would let him in. France opened the door only to see Romano standing on his front porch crying.

"Mon Ami what happened?" France asked concerned as he ushered Romano into his house and to the couch.

"This is all your fault you fucking bastard. I tried to get Spain jealous just like you told me to." Romano said trying to stop crying.

"That's great my petit but why are you here crying shouldn't you be with Spain?"

"No...he didn't say he liked me" Romano said looking down with saddened eyes.

France put his arm over Romanos shoulders in a comforting way, "The what happened?" he asked pulling Romano closer. Romano then broke down and told France everything that happened.

"That's terrible mon ami. Well you can stay here for as long as you want." France couldn't stand seeing Romano cry so he kissed his temple like how a mother kisses her sons nightmares away. In truth France told Romano to say he would rather live with him in hopes of Romano having the tiniest bit of a change of heart and want to live with France. But France didn't want it to go like this. France could tell that Romano loves Spain and would just have to get over Romano.

After Spain remembered what happened he took off to Frances house to get his little tomato back. The ride to Frances house was horrible. On his way there it started raining and the hood of his convertible wouldn't close so he ended up getting soaked but the worst thing was the guilt eating away at him. How could he yell at the person he loves, the person he cherishes the most. Spain just couldn't take the idea of his Romano wanting to live with someone else especially if its France. He knows that's not how he should have responded but it felt like his heart was being crushed and he just couldn't take it and snapped.

When Spain got to France's house he noticed Romanos car in the driveway but the next thing he saw made his blood boil; France and Romano sitting on the couch really close and france kissing Romanos head. He was so outraged he didn't even know what he was doing. The next thing he knew he kicked down France's front door.\

Romano was just about to yell at France for kissing his head when the front door was kicked open. Romano turned his head and saw Spain standing there with the same look in his eyes as the day before. He immediately hid behind France for protection.

"France what do you think you're doing with my tomato!?" yelled Spain furiously.

"He's not doing anything you fucking bastard" Romano was still cowering behind France when he said that.

"Lovi~ Im sor-" Spain tried to say but was cut off by Romano.

"I don't want to hear it. I think its pretty clear that you fucking hate me" Romano said with rejection in his voice and on the verge of tears.

"Romano-"Spain was speechless. How could he ever hate his tomato.

"I can't believe i love an idiot like you" Romano yelled as the tears started falling. He was so hurt and angry he fled from Frances house towards the woods.

"Romano!" Spain yelled running after him.

Romano kept running and running not paying attention to anything Spain yelled to him. He was so caught up in running away from Spain ge didn't even notice the giant rock in front of him. He tripped and fell into the river next to him and started to go down stream. When Spain saw Romano fall in he almost died. Almost. He yelled Romanos name and jumped in after him. Just as Romano was going under water Spain got him and brought him out of the water. Spain checked for a pulse and noticed a faint one. He tried CPR and when Romano didn't wake he started crying.

"Romano come on breathe" Spain said trying again, "Come on mi amor you can't just leave me now that i know you feel the same way. I love you Romano don't leave me" Spain continued crying but was interrupted by someone coughing underneath him. "Romano?"

"Bastard *cough* do you really mean it" Romano said gaining conciousness.

"Of course I do. I love you Romano. I always have and I always will."

"Well I guess i sorta maybe love you too" Romano said blushing wildly.

"You look like a tomato mi amor it's so adorable!"

And with that they sealed their love for each other with a long passionate kiss.

* * *

**Well hope you liked it please Review I would greatly appreciate it!**


End file.
